


Blindfolds

by anamiii



Series: Forbidden Fortress [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: BDSM, F/M, Feather, Forbidden Fortress, Sneak Peek, Wax Play, blindfold, but it plays on Mask, it's not spooky, spooky oq submission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 15:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamiii/pseuds/anamiii
Summary: Sneak peek of a future Forbidden Fortress chapter for Day 1 of Spooky OQ.





	Blindfolds

**Author's Note:**

> Spooky OQ Day 1 prompt: Mask  
> Blindfolds are masks...sort of. Close enough. Set further along the timeline than where FF is currently at. Mal has come over a few times and left behind some of her toys for the two of them to play with.

Regina stood in Robin’s apartment next to his bed reading the text he had sent her earlier that morning. On his bed laid the purple satin blindfold that Mal had left for them to make use of after one of the dinners she had with them. 

_ After your last class, go to my place. Strip. Lay back on the center of the bed and put on the blindfold and wait for me. If you don’t follow through, I will have to punish you. ;) _

She nibbled on her bottom lip and started to take off her clothes.  _ I can’t believe I’m doing this, what if someone else comes over. _ No, that was silly, Robin lived alone and he would make sure no one saw her like this. She slipped out of her panties and crawled over to the center of the bed. She picked up the blindfold, running her fingers over the smooth fabric and slipped it over her eyes before lying back and waiting. 

She waited for what seemed like hours -- it was 15 minutes tops -- until she heard the door to the apartment open. She held her breath as she listened to his footsteps making their way from one room to the other before finally the bedroom door creaked open. 

Robin smirked looking at Regina on the bed, “Such a good girl, you are.” He cooed and walked over to the bed. He bent down and pecked her lips. “Are you ready to see what I have planned to do to you?”

Regina nodded, “Yes, sir.” 

“Good,” he stated reaching over into the bed to pull out a scarf he had stored there earlier that morning. “Arms above your head,” he ordered and tied her wrists to the bed frame. “Too tight?”

“No, sir. They’re fine.” she said a little breathy. She was now blindfolded and tied up. No way of knowing what was going to happen next. What did happen next was not at all what she had imagined. She squirmed a little, giggling. “Stop, stop that tickles.” He had pulled out a feather and was currently running it over her stomach, her most ticklish area. 

Regina gasped when she felt him slap her inner thigh. “Here are the rules. You’ll hold still and not squirm while I continue to caress you with this feather and anything else I may want to use. If you make it, you’ll get to cum however you want, you choose. If you don’t, well, a spanking is in order before you cum, and no, you will not get to choose. Understood?”

Regina gulped, “Yes, sir.” She wasn’t going to be able to hold still if he kept using that damn feather over her stomach but she was going to try.

Robin picked up the feather and ran it along her leg, starting on the outside and moving his way to her inner leg. He then moved it over to her arms, running it along her collarbone and down the length of her other arm before moving to her breasts and circling them. He spent some time paying attention to her breasts but purposefully avoiding her nipples. Regina shut her eyes behind the blindfold. She hadn’t considered this when she agreed to stay still, the feather was surprisingly turning her on and she could feel an ache start to form between her thighs. 

Robin finally moved the feather over her already erect nipple making her moan in pleasure but not enough to get anything satisfying out of it. After giving her other nipple the same treatment, the feather was gone. 

Regina heard the sound of a match being lit before the bed moved slightly, indicating Robin had moved onto the bed with her. “You can safe word out if it’s too much,” he whispered an unneeded reminder. She knew that, but he always said it whenever they would play and whenever things were about to get hard or he was trying something new. 

Regina yelped when she first felt the wax pour over her stomach, “Oh god.” 

“You okay?” Robin asked, suddenly concerned.

“I’m fine, really. Keep going.” She replied back, breaking form for a bit before nodding.

He nodded back, not that she could see him but moved a little to pour some more wax over one thigh and then the other. Regina moaned as the hot wax heated up her skin before cooling and hardening against it. She felt his fingers tugging on her nipples, twisting and pulling. She was blindfolded, but he didn’t want to completely shock her over such a sensitive part. She smiled a little, but the smile was interrupted by the wax being poured over her breast, surprisingly missing her nipple. 

He had done that on purpose. He wanted to go slow today. He wanted to tease. 

After what seemed like forever of wax being poured on parts that were already covered, she finally felt the heat against her aching nipples and cried out at the mix of pain and pleasure radiating through her body. Her clit was throbbing. She tried squeezing her legs to get some friction but no luck with how she had been laying there. She could move them, risk a punishment, but before she had the chance to do anything, Robin rubbed her clit quickly for a second before pulling away. 

“You’re soaked,” he commented as he got off the bed and placed the candle by the table. He reached into the drawer and pulled out a small cat o’ nine tail whip, running the strands over Regina’s body. He slowly whipped her stomach, thighs, and breasts forcing the hardened wax to peel off her skin. 

Regina arched her back as she felt the licks of the whip against her skin. It stung, but all she could think about was the ache between her thighs. “Robin, please.” She moaned as the whip struck her breasts. 

He whipped her a few more times before undoing the scarf and rubbing her wrists. He slipped off the blindfold and kissed her forehead. 

She knew what that meant, she had moved and called him Robin. She was getting punished. 

“On your stomach, prop a pillow under your stomach. Butt in the air.” 

She gulped and did as she was told. She rested her head on her arms as she looked over at him. He ran the whip over her ass and lifted it, striking her harder than he had been before and she winced. As much as pain and pleasure went hand in hand, punishments hurt. He hit her ten times before pulling out lotion and rubbing it into her angry skin. He nudged her thighs gently and she instantly spread them for him allowing him access to slip his hand down and rub her until she finally had the release she needed. 

He ran his fingers through her hair as he laid down next to her and pulled her into his arms. 

“Thank you,” she said and leaned up to peck his lips. 

He chuckled, “You’re adorable.” 

She raised an eyebrow, “Adorable?” Clearly their game was done. 

“Uh huh,” he replied. “Adorable.” 

“Oh really?” She sat up, straddling his lap. She rubbed herself against his hardon through his clothes. “Take these off and I’ll make sure the last word on your mind is adorable.” 

Robin’s eyes widened as he quickly made work of his shirt while Regina helped him get rid of his jeans and boxers before straddling him again and riding him hard. Adorable her ass.


End file.
